Needing you is hypocritical
by smileysmell
Summary: House really needs Wilson. Is he? Just a oneshot. And R&R is needed! I may continue if I get tons of requests…


**Needing you is hypocritical**

Disclaimer: House belong to fox

Summary: House really needs Wilson. Is he? Just a oneshot. And R&R is needed!!!! I may continue if I get tons of requests…

------------------------------------------------------------

"_House?"_

"_House!?"_

"_House…"_

_He snapped out of his thought after he felt a little force on his shoulder._

"_What?!" he's nearly half-screaming at the man who's interrupting his thought._

"_You want to tell me what is it about?" the soft and comfort voice of the young oncologist made him realized that he's a bit rude to him. He sighed, letting out a huge burden of his stomach._

"_Am I important to you?" there goes the big hint. The question was not really important to be answered, but he would feel glad if he heard the answer directly from his mouth. _

…

James Wilson was on his way home when he suddenly felt something---weird. It's an uneasy feeling. He felt like there's something wrong but he can't tell what it is. The music in his car didn't do much to rub off his feeling. He turned to the second road on the left. He's going to _his_ apartment.

…

"_You really want me to answer that?" and the oncologist just played with his words._

_He snorted. Pissed actually. 'How could he play me at time like this?!!'. He stood casually after few minutes of silence. It's bothering him. He needed some 'air'. As he was about to walk out, he felt a crushingly tight grip on his arm that stopped him from going._

"_You're important to me"_

…

He glanced at the watch. 6.30. He flipped open his cell and speed-dialed Julie, his ex. He waited for her to pick the phone.

"Hey James!" she sounds excited.

"Julie. Umm, about what you told me this morning…I think I can't go"

"What do you mean by _you think_?!!" her volume was really annoying him.

"U-um…I think Greg needs me right now"

"What? Greg again. He's the reason our marriage was ruined. And now you want him to get in our way?"

"Julie, he's _important _to me…"

"Me or Greg!!"

"Trust me. I really want us to be together again, but I can't abandon _him_…"

"Yeah, right! If that's the case, then we are really over!!!"

"Ju-" she hung the phone. He never really intended to call her back. All he cared was Gregory House.

…

"_Can I believe you?" he's now toying with his friend's words._

"_Believe in what you want" the line struck through his heart. _

_He stared into a pair of innocent eyes of his best buddy, James Wilson. The gleaming lights, the fire flames and the pupil react coherently. He grinned._

"_I believe you"_

…

He called _his_ home for the third time. The line went dead. Usually he wasn't worried if _he _didn't pick up his call at all, because that is _his_ way. Gregory House's way. But this time it was different…

…

"_Well, can you tell me now what's bothering you?" the oncologist inquired softly._

"_Hmm. I think it's your look that annoy me a lot"_

"_Seriously?"_

"_Yeah. That Mr. Pimple on your right cheek really made me wanna punch you!"_

"_Aww, you hurt 'his' feeling"_

"_Who?"_

"_My Mr. Pimple"_

_He grinned joyfully at his gag. He's always grateful to have a friend like him. A friend who's always be with you whenever you need him. And always would understand you._

"_I'm lonely"_

…

It's only fifteen minutes more to _his_ apartment. He, somehow feel that fifteen minutes is too long. Fifteen minutes will make a hell lot of differences. He saw the thick smoke in the sky. Its cover almost half of the sky that made the view a little blurry for him. He turned on the front light of his car to illumine his way.

The dead silence has made him upping the volume of his radio. As he concentrated on the wheel, shocking news from the radio struck him.

'There's been a conflagration at 75th street. The number of prey is still unknown'

His heart beat faster. 75th street is where Greg lives.

…

"_Why'd you feel that way? You do have me, don't you? "_

_He nodded slightly._

"_Then why are you still worried?" the oncologist patted his back._

"_Guess, I can't help myself to want you for every second in my life" his answer made the man in front him pondered in thought for awhile._

"_I tell you what. I'll give this to you" Wilson handed him a small silver ball object that had JW carved on it. He accepted in disguise._

"_For what?"_

"_So, whenever you feel lonely or need me…you just squeeze it and call for my name. I'll be there in a sec"_

"_You think I'm eight to believe that? Jeez Jimmy, are you trying to humor me?"_

"_No…yeah. But hey, I did make you a little better right?"_

"_Kinda…but in a weird spooky way"_

_And they both laughed hysterically for that. He glared again at his best buddy, James Wilson. He's everything for him. Everything he'd dreamt for._

…

He arrived soon enough to see the bizarre caused by the fire. There're people crying everywhere and the firemen still went in that building to save tons of other lives.

He was sweating upon the heat of the fire. He searched all the survivors and corpses at the place but Greg's no where to be found. There could only be one more place left. As he was about to go into that building, he heard the EMT called him.

"We found another. 47, male with cane"

"Where is he?" he cried, joy and full with hope.

The EMT brought him to the victim. The victim was unconscious. He barely recognized _him_. Almost seventy percent of the body including face was scorched and blackened with fire. But the clothes that he's wearing are _his._

"Can you tell?" the young EMT asked.

"I'm not sure" he answered sincerely. That's true. He wasn't sure whether he is Greg or not.

"Well, we better get him going. He's severely injured"

He just watched the EMTs wheeled the poor victim into the white van. They put the O2 mask on the victim's face and adjusted the IV drip. As the EMTs were busy working on the victim, he caught a glimpse sight of a silver object in the victim's grip.

"Wait" he yelled.

"Yes Mr. Wilson?"

"Can I take a look at his right hand?" he inquired politely.

The young EMT looked at his partner before giving him a slight nod. He quickly climbed into the ambulance and sat beside the victim. His instinct told him that he's really _his buddy_. When he opened the right fist, he saw his old lucky charm, a small silver ball that had JW carved on it. That's the proof.

…

"_James" _

"_Yes?"_

"_I promise I will"_

"_Will what?"_

"_Will squeeze 'your spooky magic ball' and call for you whenever I need you…"_

_----------------------------_

**A/N**- Please forgive me for my spelling and grammar mistakes. Tell me, should I continue it for a chapter more??

Ps--whoever wanna beta this story, please email me…


End file.
